


Skin To Bone, Steel To Rust

by frozenkingdom



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Body Dysphoria, D/s relationship, Don't worry, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, I'm Sorry, Multi, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Blanche, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark and Candela are here for you, Threesome, Trans Character, aaaaaand i think i tagged them all, dom!Candela, everything went to hell when Blanche started to feel dysphoric, i just love them all, okay?, poor baby, sub!Spark, switch!Blanche, their relationship it's deeply important to me, they're a sub in this fic, this was supposed to be a quick pwp and look what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: Blanche has still some problems to let go of all the things that hurt them. Luckily, or not, both Spark and Candela have some plans on how to help them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already said it for my last fic, but it’s been a while since the last time I actually wrote this much in English and it’s been HARD. I shit you not, halfway through this I considered quitting, but my friends convinced me not to and so here it is, ready for people to read it.  
> Note number two: I used they/them/themself pronouns for Blanche, following my headcanon of them being nonbinary. See ending notes for more clarifications about them.

**_Author_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Pokémon Go  
**_Characters_** : Blanche, Candela, Spark  
**_Rating_** : R  
**_Wordcount_** : 5 165  
**_Warnings_** : PWP, BDSM,  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Erotico, Hurt/Comfort,  
**_Betareaders_** : my lovely senpai <3  
**_Author’s note_** : I know I already said it for my last fic, but it’s been a while since the last time I actually wrote this much in English and it’s been HARD. I shit you not, halfway through this I considered quitting, but my friends convinced me not to and so here it is, ready for people to read it.  
**_Note number two_** : I used they/them/themself pronouns for Blanche, following my headcanon of them being nonbinary. See ending notes for more clarifications about them.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Summary_** : Blanche has still some problems to let go of all the things that hurt them. Luckily, or not, both Spark and Candela have some plans on how to help them.

  
**_ SKIN TO BONE, STEEL TO RUST _ **

During their teenage years, Blanche has never really thought about their body, or even the possibility of them having intercourse with whoever, let alone their sexuality. They had other things to think about. If someone happened to ask them, they would simply answer that there was no time for such a thing, that they needed to focus on researching, a desperate quest for answers that -deep inside- they needed more than anything else.  
But things slowly started to change the moment they met Spark and Candela, short before becoming the actual Leader of Team Mystic, and their relationship grew stronger and stronger, inevitably forcing Blanche to face everything about themself they so desperately used to ran away from.  
Now, they sure know more about who they really are but at the same time they still have a lot to discover and accept.  
The day has finally come to an end and the albino can unwind all the stress they built up during the day. If they were alone, Blanche would just take a long bath and read a book, but since that’s not the case their partners have other plans for the evening.  
Spark’s lips on theirs mark the point of no return, after which Blanche is never truly able to stop them or themself. It's almost always the boy who initiates their sensual encounters, maybe because he is -understandably- the one who's less likely to think too much before acting, living life on his needs and desires. It happens suddenly, with Spark calling them with a bright smile and kissing them out of the blue. Blanche is always taken by surprise, every single time it happens, and while they exhale through their nose, slowly relaxing their shoulders, Candela’s hands trace the muscles of their back up to their neck.  
She knows damn well how weak that spot makes them and of course she never fails to leave sensual kisses on the sensitive skin right behind their ears.  
Blanche moans softly on Spark's lips, while the blond places both his hands on their hips. It's a gesture that means nothing in particular, but Blanche always feels as if they were a prey.  
They don't particularly enjoy the feeling and that's the reason behind their own hands grabbing Spark's hair, moving through his locks before closing their fists on them. This makes the boy whimper at the sudden feeling rushing through his body, and the sound makes Blanche’s lips melt into a soft smile. They love his voice, even tho they’ll never admit it out loud.  
With their kiss momentarily broken, Candela takes the lead and places a hand under the albino’s chin, making them turn their head to meet her lips. And this is what makes Blanche’s legs tremble and threaten to give away.  
The Mystic Leader hates stereotypes or clichés, but they can’t help themself and describe Candela’s kisses to be fiery, passionate, on the verge of melting them with each second going by. Sometimes it still amazes them the way they can describe the differences between their two lovers and the way they act towards them, but Blanche has always found peace in rational analysis, so it’s not really a surprise when they end up using their brain and apply it to something that so little has to do with mind.  
Spark and Candela help them a lot, with this, making the stiffness and ice around Blanche’s mind heat and melt, reducing them to a babbling mess of passion and impulsivity.  
The Valor Leader keeps kissing them, caressing their head and slowly removing their hair tie to be able to pass her fingers between their strands of hair. She seems to have a thing for it and, despite their initial resistance, Blanche is very happy to let her play with their hair, sometimes even styling them into complicate and -they have to admit it- beautiful hairstyles.  
Their kiss heats up, Candela’s tongue taking its place inside Blanche’s mouth as if it always belonged there, with a demanding attitude that’s very much hers -they can’t exactly say to hate it, tho- and it doesn’t take much before Spark feels left out, pressing his body on theirs and caressing their stomach through the fabric of their clothes, his hands moving everywhere following an erratic path that makes Blanche feel as if the boy has a million hands.  
It’s overwhelming already, with her kisses and his hands, and Blanche knows for sure that the edge is quickly approaching; all three of them are on a driver-free train, racing a hundred miles an hour. It’s almost scary, and a part of them is still convinced that this can’t be good, but Blanche learnt that letting themself go, letting their lovers take control once in a while, is not only deeply enjoyable but also highly therapeutic.  
When Candela breaks the kiss, both of them are panting slightly, their eyes meeting before Blanche’s are forced closed by Sparks hands sliding down his hips, not really daring to reach between their legs but going dangerously close.  
« Bedroom. » it’s the only thing the Mystic Leader is able to mumble, heavy breath slithering through their teeth, and both their lovers have nothing to say against that, touching and kissing them as if stopping would mean to suffer.  
So on the bed they crawl, pieces of clothing getting lost one after the other and replaced by electric touches and fiery kisses that take the space of everything else inside Blanche’s mind. They can almost shut down their embarrassment, that sly voice plating venomous seeds of doubt inside them.  
“ _Who could ever love a body like yours?_ ” it asks, scratching on their confidence and self respect; their fingers frantically try to grab their lovers, doesn’t matter where, in a desperate search for comfort and that love they can't find within themself yet.  
When Spark’s hand brushes the skin of their chest, right in the middle, Blanche can't really help but move away a little, as it they were afraid of him, and the boy blinks in surprise.  
It takes a short while for Candela to notice that something is wrong, being too focused on placing daring kisses and soft bites on Blanche's hips.  
« What's wrong? » she asks, while on her face there is that eager expression she always has when she wants to learn something.  
« Don't know. » Spark mumbles, while the Mystic Leader tries to breath normally again, brushing their knees one against the other, « It seemed like Blanche wanted to stop, so I stopped. »  
The albino inhales deeply, placing their arm on their eyes so that they don’t have to face the situation that’s unrolling before them. Blanche feels Candela’s weight shift on the mattress, the girl walking on all fours to place herself right above them.  
« Blue. » she calls them, her strong voice cutting through Blanche’s armor like an overheated spear, her warmth melting them to the core. Blanche would roll their eyes at the nickname if they weren't hiding their face, and hearing it brings them back to a simpler time; when they were younger, inexperienced maybe, but with all of them still in need of learning a lot about themselves and each other. They knew less and, maybe, they were happier because of this; a much simpler time indeed.  
« What? » they answer her, almost unable to recognize their own voice, hearing it full of that particular shade of distress that clouded their happiest days and turned all their trophies into meaningless achievements.  
They feel fingers sliding through their hair and they know for sure it’s Spark’s because of the way those fingers are moving on their scalp. The touch is soft, as if he didn't dare to do more, but at the same time his fingertips can hardly control themselves, too much energy running through them.  
Blanche feels a bit calmer but it’s not nearly enough and they inhale a shaky breath, their chest trembling slightly.  
« Don't hide. » they hear the Valor Leader say, while she places a hand on their arm and firmly moves is out of the way to study their face. And Blanche is afraid of what she can see, all their insecurity and something along the lines of crippling self loath.  
But they don't look away. They keep their eyes fixed on Candela’s, blinking slowly and focusing all their strengths in keeping the storm locked inside.  
« Don't hide, Blue. » she repeats, both her voice and her eyes visibly softer now, as Spark places an almost invisible kiss on Blanche’s temple, « You don't need to. »  
« I do. » is the answer the Mystic Leader can't force themself to stop, and the storm is able to push its boundaries a little further.  
« I'm sorry I made you dysphoric. » Spark whispers against their head as Candela's caressing their cheek, and the pain in his voice is almost enough to push Blanche on the verge of screaming, « I thought it was okay -you told me!- so I just-- »  
« It was, Spark. » they somehow manage to answer, their words cold and lifeless, « It still is. It was just… It’s a bad habit of mine. Don't blame yourself, a frown doesn't suit you. »  
There's a long moment of silence after Blanche’s sentences, a moment in which they move their eyes from Candela to Spark, and the Mystic Leader is almost shocked to not find peace in the absence of spoken words but rather a foreign sense of anxiety. But when they see the boy's face light up and his lips explode into a smile bright as the sun, all their anxiety just vanishes.  
The Instinct Leader moves towards them to meet their mouth, sharing a kiss that reminds them of spring and the rush of joy of catching a new Pokémon. His movements are sweet, sure, but underneath that almost childish sweetness there’s still his instinct, the rush of electricity when he touches them, and it doesn’t take much before something that was born tender and soft turns into something more animalistic and passionate.  
Soon, everything that caused them to break the intimacy is quickly forgotten, Spark’s hand on their head and his fingers playing joyfully with their hair. His free hand rest beside Blanche’s, almost forgotten, and it’s the Mystic Leader themself who grabs it, intertwining their fingers.  
« I’m glad you feel better, Blue. » they hear Candela say, her hot breath right on the skin of their sternum -the same skin that, when Spark brushed it, made Blanche stiff and move away- but this time they don’t move.  
Because it’s okay, they tell themself, it’s okay and there’s nothing to fear. Moreover, despite all their effort not to act this way, it has always been different when the girl touched his chest from when the boy did it. Blanche doesn’t want it to be different but it is and they don’t know how to change this yet.  
But there’s no need to think about that now, they tell themself, while they try their best to melt away in the kiss they’re sharing with Spark and under Candela’s lips on their stomach. She’s slowly tracing down, caressing their hips with her hands and alternating delicate and almost invisible kisses on their sensitive skin with fiery bites that make them moan on Spark’s lips.  
Slowly but steadily, Blanche’s mind start to stop working, their thought less and less with every touch of their lovers, and their body is filled with that pleasure they’re almost scared to embrace, despite this not being their first time.  
The Instinct Leader breaks their kiss and pants on their mouth before moving to reach their earlobe, licking and sucking and making Blanche bite their own lips in fear of what kind of sounds can escape them.  
« Oh no. » they hear Candela giggle, face at the level of their navel, « No need to hold back. » she tells them, with that particular tone of voice that she only uses when she wants to take control, the fire of her personality burning everything she comes in touch with.  
It’s nothing less then amazing, a true force of nature that needs to be feared and adored. Blanche looks into her eyes, pleading her with their expression not to make them do it, not to make them hear their own pleasure, but they know the girl will not listen.  
It’s therapeutic.  
« You have such a wonderful voice, you know? » she starts whispering, her own voice raspy and so similar to the growl of an animal, « I have to make sure _everyone_ can hear how beautiful it is as it moans my name… »  
The albino can hardly hold back the groan that tries to crawl out of their mouth, and they blame it on Spark biting their neck, surely not because of Candela's words and tone. _Totally_.  
But the Valor Leader seems to hear it anyway, despite their efforts, as if her ears were directly connected to whichever place inside them made it possible for those carnal reactions to be born, and when they lock their eyes together, Blanche feels the strong desire to strip Candela of her smug expression.  
It’s always so strange how the girl can awaken every irrational and aggressive reaction inside them, both in and outside their bed. She is the unpredictable magma under their stable and icy ground.  
« Candela… » they try to call her, but her eyes just melt away every word they wanted to say, every plead and attempt to change what she wants to do. They should know it; there’s a reason Moltres choosed her and that’s because they’re very much alike: both of them, like wild and primordial creatures of fire, roam this world with their eyes set on their goals, burning everything in sight that could slow them down.  
It’s scary, sometimes.  
« What is it, Blue? Are you eager already? Do you want me to touch you more? » she whispers, alternating her words once with a daring kiss on the lower part of their stomach, once with a feral bite on their sides or hip bones, and another time with her tongue sensually sliding on their skin as if she was savoring the moment in which she could finally devour them.  
Blanche feels on the verge of explosion, their breath more and more frantic with each word that leaves Candela’s full lips. That’s when they hear Spark’s giggle and feel his hand caressing their head.  
« Easy there, Supernova. » he tells the girl, trying to calm Blanche down, « They’re trembling. » he notices, letting go of a soft laugh that is more like thunderstorms and lightnings.  
If they were in a different situation, a different place and time, Candela would have laughed along with the boy, cracking some jokes about the albino not being so stoic and cold anymore. But they are making love so she’s different, more intense, and her eyes keep staring into Blanche’s as if she is trying to fuck their mind directly.  
« I know. » she answers, a finger caressing the Mystic Leader’s pube and playing with its hair with a childish ingenuity that’s completely fake, « I can see it. And I want more; I want them to crumble completely, underneath me. »  
Blanche’s head falls back on the mattress, their breath molding itself into an imprecation that only makes Candela’s grin grow wider, her satisfaction radiating from her as warmth from a campfire.  
« Oh. » it’s the only answer that Spark’s able to articulate, his fingers running across Blanche’s hair almost mindlessly, and they both understand that things are going to heat up; Candela entered her domspace and she won’t be satisfied until she will achieve whatever she has in store for both of them.  
There's a moment of silence, breaths running and hearts pounding, until Spark is the one who feels the need to fill the emptiness.  
« What do I have to do? »  
It may seem like a strange question, coming from someone who has always felt unbelievably comfortable with following whatever their Instinct told them to do, even when he wasn't supposed to do so, but there's a very simple reason behind his question. Because as soon as Candela entered her domspace the dynamic drastically changed: the power shifted from them all to the girl alone, and Spark acted accordingly. Soon, he too will enter his subspace, as a direct reaction to Candela.  
Blanche, on the other hand… they have a little bit of a problem, letting themself go. They sure try, with all their strength, but they still have a long way to go before it can be something that will come as easy to them as it does for their lovers.  
« Tease them. » Candela orders him, voice rough and heavy, her eyes locked with Blanche’s, « Keep them focused on the pleasure I’ll give them, distract them from everything that’s in the way. I’ll make you scream, Blanche, and you’ll love every moment of it. » they finish, speaking directly to the albino, who's feeling their legs trembling and their mind slowly giving away.  
« Oh _fuck_ … » they whisper, tasting defeat on their lips, while something is slowly taking its place among their thoughts, forcing them to think less and less. Whatever it can be, it feels dangerous and promising.  
The Valor Leader goes back at biting and licking their skin, caressing their inner thighs and daring to reach closer to their genitals, while Spark places himself so that his face can take all of Blanche's attention, with a bright smile and his eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
« Hello~ » he laughs, before catching their lips and gently forcing them to open, sharing a kiss that's both caring and ruthless. It's easy to feel how he's still afraid to hurt them, and the realization paints guilt on Blanche's skin.  
He doesn't deserve to feel this way.  
« You're beautiful. » the boy breathes on their lips, panting, « You are just so unbelievably… _stunning_. » he goes on, making them squirm with each word that leave his mouth to meet theirs. And they would tell him to stop, that he doesn't have to lie to make them feel better, if only Candela didn't choose that exact moment to place a wet kiss on their member, sucking lightly as she pulled back with a sly smirk.  
Blanche doesn't know whether they screamed or not, because the only thing they're sure about is the incredibly intense wave of pleasure that made their body jerk and tremble. They would look at the Valor Leader to beg her to stop, but Spark cups their face with his hand and smiles, kissing them slowly and tenderly.  
Everything after that is nothing less than a tornado of sensations, all piling up one on top of the other and expanding inside their veins, to the point they feel on the verge of explosion. They’re almost sure about it, no human being can feel so strongly and survive to tell it. But every time Blanche thinks they’re about to crumble, another second goes by and it proves them that their limits are yet to come, too far away even to be seen, let alone be touched and surpassed.  
« Good. » they hear Candela chuckle, satisfied, while the only thing they can do is stare into the abyss of Spark’s eyes, « That was a good start. Let’s see if I can make you scream some more. » she adds, before placing another wet kiss between their legs and letting her tongue slide on their sensitive skin.  
Blanche can't help it, they can't stand the warm feeling against their sensitive skin. So, instead of relaxing, they flinch away, their whole body tensing up, and they're not able to fight the need to hold their voice back. It’s almost scary the way both their lovers can play with their mind and push all the right buttons to accompany the Mystic Leader into a spiral of a deep, unfamiliar yet inviting desire to put themself in both Spark’s and Candela’s hands.  
The fear of not being in control rushes through their veins, but as soon as the Instinct leader places a hand on their hip, almost pulling them closer into a hug, Blanche knows that there's no safer place on Earth. They have nothing to be scared of.  
« That's not bad. » they hear Candela say, her voice slithering on their skin and inside their brain, « But I'm sure you can be a little louder, can't you? » she laughs, the sound echoing inside Blanche and triggering something deep, « What do you think, Spark? Do you mind helping? » is the question she asks and they almost feel the Instinct leader’s doubt expanding inside his chest.  
The two of them look into each other's eyes, Blanche feeling lost and at home at the same time, before they see Spark's teeth bite his lower lip.  
« But… what if I mess up again, Supernova? » he asks her, eyes still on Blanche, « I don't want to do something wrong. »  
The albino needs to inhale deeply, closing their eyes, to control the strong feeling of pain that his voice caused them. Blanche tries to think of something to tell him, the right words to let him know that he's not the problem, never had been and never will, that they're sorry for making them feel so, and they even think of asking Candela for help. But while their mind tries to find a logical solution their body acts on its own, following the same instinct Spark has always tried to show them.  
It's a matter of seconds and it happens so naturally it almost feels like someone’s controlling their actions, but Blanche takes Spark's hand with theirs and they place his palm right on their small breast.  
« As you can see, » Candela starts to say, caressing the Mystic Leader’s leg in a gesture that's halfway an encouragement and to calm them down, « the possibility of you messing up is not a problem for them. »  
« Are you sure? » the boy asks, ignoring her, and if it was another moment, another night, she would punish him for disrespecting her this way. But she’s well aware how they need this, both Spark and Blanche, and that’s the reason why she just watches them, caressing the albino’s inner thighs and kissing them softly.  
Blanche isn’t sure what answer to give him. His hand right on their chest reminds them of their body, all of it, each and every thing about it that the Mystic Leader had tried so hard to change and conceive. But at the same time there’s something soothing about his fingers fidgeting on their skin, unable to stay still. There’s something incredibly cute about how thrilled and moved Spark looks, to be given the possibility to touch them on their chest.  
« I am. » they answer, breathing heavily, and it’s wonderful the way Spark smiles at them, his lips blooming with joy.  
« Now. » Candela’s voice breaks in, creating the mental image of a grinning hunter, « Where were we… ? Oh, yeah, now I remember! We were at the point where you start to moan my name, Blue! » she giggles, placing her full lips on their member again and going back to sucking it.  
Blanche loses it. And they do so even more when Spark kisses them, brushing his fingertips on their nipple and making their body jerk and tremble.  
It's almost unbelievable how they were able to resist until now but truth is the only thing preventing them to fully enjoy the experience is their head. And at this point, Blanche just wants to stop thinking so much.  
Their lovers sure are helping them, with their hands and tongues and fingertips and lips and bodies so hot, so _real_ , with each and every one of their actions, and everything is so tangible that the Mystic Leader can't help but feel connected and grounded, their body engraved in their head so perfectly that's almost painful to watch. But both Spark and Candela are painting pleasure and lust on that same body they spent so much time hating, creating something astonishing out of it, and Blanche feels as if loving themself is a little easier.  
The Valor Leader brushes away their thought with a movement of her tongue, sliding skillfully on their skin before closing her lips on their member, sucking it every time she moves her head back. They moan something, arching their back in pleasure,and they bite Spark's lips in a desperate search for some control. But they don't need it, not now, and despite how terrifying the thought is, they realize they don't even want it anymore. There will be another time for that, but not now.  
Now, with Candela’s mouth whispering filthiness between their legs and Spark's fingers painting love on their chest, to have full control of themself is the last thing they need.  
Pleasure rushes inside them, filling their veins, and when the boy softly pinches their nipple, an high-pitched squeal is forced out of their mouth.  
« Oooh, nice one Spark! » Candela compliments him, licking her lips, and the Instinct Leader smiles happily at her words before looking at Blanche with fear in his eyes and his hand massaging their breast.  
« Is it good ? » he asks, weary, and they need a moment to at least try to collect themself, finding it pretty difficult with Candela still stimulating them.  
« I-It is. » they answer, breathing heavily, and they realize it's just half a lie. Because while Spark's hand slowly massages their chest, fingertips brushing their sensitive nipples, they realize it’s not one hundred percent _good_ , sure, but it's not bad either.  
And the albino is simply too tired to use their head all the time.  
The way the boy reacts to their words, smiling happily, reminds them of a dog; and despite the jokes Candela can crack about it, Spark sure resembles a pup when he is in his subspace.  
« That's so good! » he breathes, moving his lips on their nipple, catching it to play with it with his tongue.  
Blanche needs to clench their fists on something, the boy's hair with one hand and the girl's shoulder with the other, when he does so because that's the moment their mind definitely gives away, letting them slide comfortably into their own subspace.  
« Good boy, Spark! » the Valor Leader breathes, encouraging him, as she crawls on Blanche to place herself at their side, a hand still between their legs, « And you're good too, Blue. » she murmurs directly to their ear, making them squirm.  
« G-Good… » they somehow manage to say, voice broken with pleasure, their eyes locked with Candela’s. And when she smiles, lips so full and wet with saliva, nodding with encouragement, Blanche’s body trembles more, their voice definitely out of control.  
« You're so good, Blue. » the girl tells them, taking their submission by the hand and accompanying it gently towards perdition, « You're perfect, always, and so damn beautiful. I wish you could see yourself right now, all messy and so different from your usual self, so needy and desperate for the pleasure only I can give you. »  
Her words act like some sort of spell, eradicating all their insecurities and fears from their body, leaving only pleasure behind. They open their lips, panting, but Spark is still stimulating their chest, sucking their nipple and massaging their breast, so the only thing they're able to do is moan incoherent words, pleading her with their eyes.  
« What? » she asks, amused, and the thing inside Blanche's chest purrs with pride, « Tell me, honey, I'm here to listen; I'm here for you. » she whispers, tenderly, and the same something that was happily purring a second before, now stops and almost breaks.  
“ _I'm here for you_.” she told them, her tone sweeter and purified of everything -from domination to humor- until only the truth is left behind.  
« You… are? » it’s what somehow leaves their lips, voice trembling, and they would hate themself for questioning her words but there's no place for self loathing now. Everything is _Candela_ , and it can't be any better.  
« Yes. » she simply answers, as a matter of fact, « Me, and Spark as well. » she adds, making him stop his sweet torture and letting him caress their stomach, « We are here, now and always, just for you and you alone. Nothing will make us leave. »  
The air around them is heavy with pants and the smell of their pleasure, a whole world outside that bedroom spinning and living. But none of that is as important as Candela's words. No research to uncover some ancient mystery, no delicate books thousands of years old who just wait to be read, no knowledge born with the universe itself; nothing.  
Blanche can feel tears crawling under the skin of their cheeks, trying to reach their eyes.  
« N-Not even me? My… my body, I am-- »  
« You are. » Candela interrupts them, firmly yet sweetly, « And that's enough. Cum for me, Blue. »  
The albino doesn't need anything more. The words keep spinning inside their head, covering years of doubt and hate, mornings cursed and evenings filled with rage, and nothing else matters. Them, their body, all that time spent finding a name and a solution, when all they needed was to be reminded not to be alone.  
The orgasm hits them like a blizzard, ice and snow whirling around them as the day Articuno claimed them, a sensation of fulfillment and peace, despite the tears spilling from their eyes.  
When the waves slow down, and Candela stops stimulating them, Blanche is left a shaking and crying mess. But they never felt more beautiful.  
« Thank you… » they whispers, exhausted, « Thank you so much-- »  
« Shh. » the girl cuts them off, with a smile, « Breath. » she gently orders them, pleased to see Blanche obeying her, « There's still something you need to see. »  
The Mystic Leader blinks slowly, confusing at first, but they quickly understand when the girl moves like a panther on their bed, getting closer to the boy and teasing him.  
While they make love, Candela tugging at his hair on top of him and Spark grabbing her hips, Blanche can't stop themself from admiring them both, their beauty and passion, until only one thought is left into their head.  
How can they despise themself, when both Spark and Candela love them so deeply?

 

 ** _The End_**.

 ** _Ending Note_** : With you arriving at this point, I owe you all an explanation about Blanche’s body. In my headcanon they’re AFAB, with breasts too small to give them actual dysphoria when dressed, but they had bottom surgery (metoidioplasty). I know this is a very specific headcanon, but this is what feels good to me for a number of reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> With you arriving at this point, I owe you all an explanation about Blanche’s body. In my headcanon they’re AFAB, with breasts too small to give them actual dysphoria when dressed, but they had bottom surgery (metoidioplasty). I know this is a very specific headcanon, but this is what feels good to me for a number of reasons.


End file.
